vinland_monogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
Stratos Resonance
Stratos Resonance, abbreviated as SR, is a Magic System designed by combining Old Generation Magic and Next (Modern) Generation Magic, using the base concept of Midchildian Magic. As such, it could be treated as one of Magic Systems in Midchilda, although Stratos Resonance was originated from the Kingdom of Vinlandia. Summary As the Royal Family of Vinland Kingdom manipulates the Source of Magic, and the royal party masters both Old Generation Magic and Next Generation Magic, the common society was not able to access both kind of magic, as the only one that could teach old generation magic are peoples from Royal Blood. In the same time, the availability of Next Generation Magic Devices are limited only for peoples from royal party, and not for commoners. Because of this, some Guilds cooperate to build a new system of Magic. With the help of Prince Almunia (traitor from Royal Family), Lilianna McMeilfee (daughter from rebelling Noble Family McMeilfee), and Clara Venessia (Midchildian Mage, the previous master of Est), they seek a new Magic System. And their research resulted as a new Magic System : Stratos Resonance. Stratos Resonance Devices (SRDs) To use the new Magic System, they use a new kind of Devices. The Devices are called Stratos Resonance Devices (SRD), a collaboration between Midchildian Devices from Midchilda and Casting Assistant Devices / CADs used by the Royal Party. It uses a new Magic Programs called Scripts, a rare material called Fold-Out Material, a more Mechanized Concepts, and stronger magic equipments imported from Midchilda. It also uses a Dual Slot Artifical Intelligence System, allowed the Devices to have two AIs at the same time. One of the AI is used as Primary AI, and the other one is used for Valkyrie Trace Overdrive System (VTOS). SRD Abilities Stratos Resonance Devices have some abilities and features, such as new Magic Programs called Scripts, Valkyrie Trace Overdrive, Script Patching/Evolution gained by achieving Ultimate Drive, Simplified Activation, and other features. Script Script is a magic programs used by Stratos Resonance Mages. Scripts are installed inside the Device Main Memory (DMM), and contains common formulas that could be expanded by the user to create Specific Spell Calculation Formula (SSCF), formula to create Magic Spells/Skills. Some Scripts are available inside SR System Storage Server. It means that the Scripts are could be downloaded by the Devices from the SR System Storage Server. But a unique Script is different. It could not be downloaded from Server, as the Script is not available inside the server. Unique Scripts are Scripts created by an individual based from their own abilities (usually Rare Skill). But, all Scripts (including unique one) has the same major advantage : it has a great possibility to teach them to others. Although it could be downloaded, but if the user can't use it, he/she could ask someone to teach him/her about how to use the Script. All SR Devices have two Script Slot, but could not be unlocked directly by the SRD user, as it need some memory enhancement and processor upgrading to enable the said secondary script slot. Ultimate Drive Ultimate Drive (also known as Full Drive) is the "Second" strongest Form of an SR Device. In this state, the power of the Device and the User increased drastically and it has a special feature called "Script Patching" or "Script Evolution", where the Device User could make a new, unique abilities from his/her script. Ultimate Drive is the ultimate State of SRD Activation, where it could access almost all potential of the said SRD, although this form is not the strongest form. It has a unique feature and abilities not available inside other forms. It's revealed that all SRDs have some unlocked memory, and the memory could be unlocked only by achieving Ultimate Drive. Valkyrie Trace Overdrive Is the Strongest Form of an SRD. It's installed along with the Secondary AI Installation, where, the Secondary AI is the Controlling AI of the VTO System. When the VTO System is activated, the Device shifted into a new, stronger form. The activation of the System is triggered by the dropping rate of the user's brainwave into "unconscious rate". Vakyrie Trace Overdrive is the strongest form, but it has some major flaws. One, it could be activated only when the user's consciousness is gone. As a result, the Secondary AI Controls the movement of the Device, along with the user body. It doesn't have a real (true) intelligence, and it's attack patterns are easy to read. It also could not differ people, an ally or an enemy, and only differ them as an enemy or an ally from the SR System Database. Also, the AI could not access almost all abilities owned by the user (with the exception of Body abilities, user's fighting styles and Devices' primary script). The reason about why the secondary script could not be accessed is unknown. Palette Suit Palette Suit is a special suit, clothes or robes created by the user's magic power when the user activates his/her SRD. It's design is based from the user's preferences, ranging from tight clothes to a saggy dress. But if the user doesn't want to make his/her palette suit, it won't be created. The design of the Palette Suit could be changed to suit the user's taste. It could also be created at the later time. Simplified Activation A lighter, simple activation of an SRD meant for increasing mobility and greater power distribution to increase the user's abilities. This form is lighter and easier to use than the normal form, but it could only be used for limited times. Usually, this form is made to adapt the user's weaponry wielding techniques. This is the reason about why almost all Devices user that has Simplified Activation form also could execute some dreadful moves. SRD Types *Armor-type SRD : an SRD with the form of Armor (or Mechanized Armor) when activated. *Weapon-type SRD : an SRD with the form of Weapon (staff, sword, spear, gun, etc) when activated. *Auxiliary-type SRD : an SRD that doesn't have any form except it's accesories form, when activated or unactivated. When this type of SRD activates Ultimate Drive or Valkyrie Trace Overdrive, it doesn't change it's form at all. Also, it doesn't have a simplified activation. *Unique SRD : SRD with unique properties within it, for example : **Tailgear SRD : It could change the user's appearance into a girl with a long twin tail hair although the user is a male. **Generable Enigmatic SRD : A unique SRD that could only be used by virgin females, also known as "乙-HiRe" (乙-type Highly-Advanced Resonator) **Combat Realizer Unit : A Unique SRD that doesn't have an Inactivated Form. From the start, it already in it's mecha-unit form even when unactivated. **Infinite Stratos : A Unique SRD that heavily resembles Mobile Suit Gundams. But it's not that different from a normal Armor-type SRD. List of SRDs *VK-SA00X "Heart Resonator" *VK-SR0017 "Zirenheit" *CD-V1291N "Stardust Resonance" *VK-ZRTX100 "Default Make" *EDN-XI902 "Eve" *VK-SR301 "Metal Lily" *VK-DEP666 "Amaimon" *Nyan Gun Enhancements *Stratos Weaponry : A Special Weapon that could be loaded into SRD's Weapon. It has some connections with simplified activation. *Thruster : A Special Equipment means to give the user access to fly. *Energy Divider : An Equipment meant to transfer an SRD's energy into other SRD. *Auto Repair : Special module to automatically repair the device using the user's magic power as the temporary replacement material. *Magic to Script : Covertion System available to convert old-generation magic into script. The convertion could only be done by the one capable of using the said Old-Generation Magic, and he/she should make the basic script by him/herself. Picture Galleries houki_shinonono_and_aka_tsubaki_by_kos_mosxomega-d6f998x.jpg|An Example of Infinite Stratos SRD 51018 4.jpg|An Example of Armor-type SRD 529519.jpg|An Example of Weapon-type SRD. Derived from Weapon-type Midchildian Devices Raising.Heart.full.310558.jpg|Example of Inactivated SRD 05SuperMeisterOtomeLena.jpg|an example of Generable Enigmatic SRD image.jpg|You know what is this